ppgzxrrbz
by BleerxBlack
Summary: las ppgz comienzan un nuevo año escolar en la secundaria sin saber que los rrbz estarán allí descubrirán amor ,celos ,ect.


Hola amigos soy nueva en esto y espero que les guste

en mi historia habrá unos nuevos personajes de las ppgz y de los rrbz

las ppgz y los rrbz tienen 14 años

ppgz x rrbz capitulo 1 nos encontramos de nuevo

Era un dia normal en la ciudad de tokio y cuatro chicas ivan caminando hacia la secundaria

como creen que nos ira en nuestro primer dia ? pregunto una hermosa chica rubia con dos colitas de ojos celestes llevaba el uniforme de la escuela que concistia en un saco negro corbata negra la falda era marron claro con cuadros la camisa le hacia resaltar sus pechos copa c tenia calzetines blancos arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacon bajo ella es amable ama a los animales le gusta ir de compras y es la madura del equipo .

supongo que bien dijo una hermosa chica azabache de ojos verde esmeralda llevaba el uniforme de la escuela que concistia en un saco negro corbata negra la falda era marron claro con cuadros la camisa le hacia resaltar sus pechos copa c tenia calzetines blancos arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacon bajo ella es ruda pero amable le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos y ama los deportes.

espero que allan chicos lindos dijo con ojos de corazón una hermosa chica pelirroja con un gran moño rojo tiene unos lindos y raros ojos rosas llevaba el uniforme de la escuela que concistia en un saco negro corbata negra la falda era marron claro con cuadros la camisa le hacia resaltar sus pechos copa c tenia calzetines blancos arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacon bajo ella es enamoradiza ama los dulces .

la la la la la iba cantando una hermosa chica castaña de ojos marrones que tiene un flequillo que le tapa el ojo izquierdo tiene una bincha morada con una calavera y lleva el mismo uniforme exepto que lleva el saco abierto dejando ver su camisa haciendo resaltar sus pechos copa d y en vez de ter calzetines tenia unas medias negras con unos tenis negros de media caña ella es rebelde pero de buen corazón ama cantar y a los unos auriculares morados

En la secundaria ...

que aburrida es la escuela dijo un sexy pelirrojo de ojos rojos con una gorra roja con negro vestia el uniforme con el saco abierto que le dejaba ver su bien formdo abdomen que estaba sentado con los brazos tras su nuca totalmente aburrido.

si tan solo ubieran chicas lindas y desentes dijo mirando a las chicas de su salón un sexy azabache con un fleco tapándole un ojo y sus ojos eran de color verde bosque que miraba el techo .

lo se hermano todas estas chicas son unas zorras dijo un sexy chico castaño de ojos marrones vestía el uniforme con las mangas arremangadas y en vez de ter un cinto tenia una cadena al costado del pantalón tocando el pupitre con dos palillos (esos de batería)-oye boomer

...-

boomer -dijo black un poco molesto

que ? -dijo un sexy rubio violable (ok no jejeje) de ojos azules vestía el uniforme con las mangas arremangadas.

oye te pasa algo -pregunto butch

...-

boomer-dijo black un poco molesto otra vez

...-

BOOMER-dijo black ya molesto

eh? que?-pregunto boomer

QUE RAYOS TE PASA RUBIO OXIGENADO-le grito brick a boomer

...- boomer estaba escuchando música

ya se qudo zordo -dijo black

si -dijeron en usino

clase hoy tendremos cuatro alumnas nuevas pasen por favor-dijo la señorita keane

hola mi nombre es bombon-dijo bombon y todos los chicos(exepto cuatro chicos)pusieron ojos de corazón

pensamiento de brick

 _pero que linda es_

hola me llamo burbuja- dijo burbuja y paso lo mismo con bombon pero esta vez suspiraron

pensamiento de boomer

 _que hermosa_

soy bellota- dijo bellota con una cara seria y paso lo mismo con bombon y burbuja

pensamiento de butch

 _pero que diosa_

y yo soy bleer -dijo sin interés y todos los chicos (exepto cuatro ) la querían violar con la mirada **(o mas bien** **desnudar º-º)**

pensamiento de black

 _je esa gatita será mia y solo mia_

bien sientence adelante de ellos cuatro-dijo la miss keane

si miss-dijeron las cuatro

haber quien puede decirme 3 animales mas venenosos del mundo_pregunto miss keane

la rana dardo dorado ,serpiente marina y pez piedra - dijo bleer

...-la clase

oh muy bien bleer tienes un 10 -dijo la miss keane

Y asi siguieron hasta el recreo

 _continuara..._

 _espero que les alla gustado_

 _adioss!_

 _los quiero_

 _los amo_

 _los violo O_O Okey no jajajaja_

 _hasta la proxima_


End file.
